Rapunzel's Return/Gallery
Images from the Tangled episode "Rapunzel's Return". Storyboards Rapunzel's Return storyboard 1.jpg Rapunzel's Return storyboard 2.jpg Rapunzel's Return storyboard 3.jpg Rapunzel's Return storyboard 4.jpg Rapunzels Return storyboard 5.png Rapunzels Return storyboard 6.png Rapunzels Return storyboard 7.png Rapunzels Return storyboard 8.png Rapunzels Return storyboard 9.png Rapunzels Return storyboard 10.png Rapunzels Return storyboard 11.png Rapunzels Return storyboard 12.png Rapunzels Return storyboard 13.png Rapunzels Return storyboard 14.png Rapunzels Return storyboard 15.png Rapunzels Return storyboard 16.png Rapunzels Return storyboard 17.png Screenshots Rapunzel's Return (11).jpg Rapunzel's Return (12).jpg|Young Cassandra with Mother Gothel Rapunzel's Return (13).jpg Rapunzel's Return (14).jpg Rapunzel's Return (15).jpg|Cassandra with her younger self watching their mother from the window Rapunzel's Return (16).jpg Rapunzel's Return (17).jpg Rapunzel's Return (18).jpg Rapunzel's Return (19).jpg Rapunzel's Return (20).jpg|The captain adopting Cassandra Rapunzel's Return (21).jpg Rapunzel's Return (24).jpg Rapunzel's Return (6).jpg|"It means that I'm Gothel's daughter and your destiny belongs to me!" Rapunzel's Return (25).jpg Rapunzel's Return (85).png Rapunzel's Return (86).png Rapunzel's Return (7).jpg Rapunzel's Return (26).jpg Rapunzel's Return (8).jpg|"Release the MoonStone, Short Hair. You don't know what you're dealing with" Rapunzel's Return (87).png Rapunzel's Return (88).png Rapunzel's Return (27).jpg Rapunzel's Return (89).png Rapunzel's Return (28).jpg Crossing the Line.jpg Crossing the Line cover.jpg Rapunzel's Return (39).jpg Rapunzel's Return (29).jpg Rapunzel's Return (40).jpg The_Dark_Kingdom_(2).jpg The_Dark_Kingdom_(3).jpg Rapunzel's Return (51).jpg The_Dark_Kingdom_(4).jpg Rapunzel's Return (74).jpg Rapunzel's Return (75).jpg Rapunzel's Return (76).jpg Rapunzel's Return (77).jpg Rapunzel's Return (78).jpg Rapunzel's Return (79).jpg Rapunzel's Return (80).jpg Rapunzel's Return (22).jpg Rapunzel's Return (23).jpg Rapunzel's forced grin.jpg|She's taking this betrayal surprisingly well. Ulf arrives in hot air balloon.jpg Rapunzel's Return (9).jpg Rapunzel's Return (10).jpg Rapunzel's Return 03.jpg Rapunzel's Return 04.jpg Rapunzel's Return 01.jpg Rapunzel's Return 05.jpg Rapunzel's Return 06.jpg Rapunzel's Return 07.jpg Rapunzel's Return 08.jpg Rapunzel's Return 09.jpg Rapunzel's Return 10.jpg Rapunzel's Return (41).jpg Rapunzel's Return (42).jpg Rapunzel's Return (43).jpg|Dad! Rapunzel's Return (44).jpg|Ooh, this is awkward. Rapunzel's Return (45).jpg Rapunzel's Return (46).jpg Rapunzel's Return (47).jpg varian1.png|"Welcome home, Rapunzel" varian3.png Rapunzel's Return (48).jpg varian7.png|Varian with his new "friends" varian23.png|"Yes, today the King and Queen. Tomorrow, Corona" varian35.png|"No! Y So? You know what I mean!" varian44.png|"Oh, I've got more tricks up my sleeves" varian51.png varian65.png Rapunzel's Return (37).jpg Rapunzel's Return (38).jpg Rapunzel's Return (66).jpg varian69.png Rapunzel's Return 02.jpg Rapunzel's Return (54).jpg Rapunzel's Return (67).jpg Rapunzel's Return (70).jpg Rapunzel's Return (83).jpg Rapunzel's Return (68).jpg Rapunzel's Return (69).jpg Rapunzel's Return (57).jpg Rapunzel's Return (49).jpg Rapunzel's Return (50).jpg|Count me in. Rapunzel's Return (62).jpg Rapunzel's Return (82).jpg Rapunzel's Return (81).jpg|"I thought she would always be here." Rapunzel's Return (84).jpg varian77.png|"I want you to know, I wish it didn't come to this. But when someone trusts you and you betray them, well, this is what happens" varian87.png|"It's not what they did to me. It's what I did to them. And there there is no way that they will ever forgive me. varian93.png|"I took their queen prisoner, I-I threaten their princess, I help these guys took over their kingdom!" varian108.png|Andrew reveals his true intentions to Varian. varian122.png|So I'm gonna have to ask you to step inside that cell. Rapunzel's Return (60).jpg varian124.png|Ohhhhh. Sorry guys, that was a Yeah, that was a bath bomb. varian132.png|Thrown in jail (again) Rapunzel's Return (34).jpg|"He's made his choice. Let's move. We launch the airship in 20" varian135.png varian139.png|"All I ever wanted was for my father to be proud. Of course, if he were free from the amber now and saw everything I've done, well, he'd be ashamed" varian152.png Rapunzel's Return (32).jpg|"Okay, this is very sweet, but, honestly, I'm offended. I can't believe you were going to break into something, and you didn't even ask me. It's kind of my thing" Rapunzel's Return (30).jpg|Happy to see Eugene Rapunzel's Return (31).jpg|"And where do you think you're going, little man?" varian163.png|Varian's fake goatee falls varian173.png|Rapunzel trusts Varian varian183.png|"We have got to get on that ship" varian193.png|"Uh, Quirineon, Rapunzel. Say it with me, "Quirin"" varian195.png Rapunzel's Return (56).jpg Rapunzel's Return (65).jpg varian200.png|"Ha! Not bad for an alchemist, eh?" varian221.png|"Traitors to Saporia pay with their lives" varian225.png Rapunzel's Return (52).jpg Rapunzel's Return (55).jpg Rapunzel's Return (58).jpg Rapunzel's Return (59).jpg|"It's your mess, but this is my kingdom" varian259.png|"No! Rapunzel!" Rapunzel's Return (53).jpg Rapunzel's Return (63).jpg Rapunzel's Return (61).jpg Rapunzel's Return (71).jpg Rapunzel's Return (33).jpg|I knew you'd make it Reverse Incantation - Rapunzel's Return.png|Rapunzel recites the reverse incantation varian268.png Amber beginning to melt.png Varian cannot believe it.png Hair melting amber.png Melted amber at Varian's feet.png Quirin being freed.png|Quirin being freed from the amber varian275.png|Ha! Dad! Water doesn't snap Rapunzel out.png varian286.png|Varian's gloves are melted off varian297.png|"You didn't give up on me, I'm not giving up on you." Rapunzel snaps out.png varian312.png|"Thank you" varian319.png|Father and son reunited at last Quirin hugs Varian.png Quirin's letter destroyed.png|"Dad, the note. What what did it say? I need to know" I'm so proud of you.png|"All it said was, I'm so proud of you, Varian." varian334.png|"I love you, Dad." Rapunzel's Return (72).jpg Rapunzel's Return (1).jpg Rapunzel's Return (2).jpg Rapunzel's Return (36).jpg Rapunzel's Return (3).jpg Rapunzel's Return (4).jpg Stronger Than Ever Before.jpg Rapunzel's Return (5).jpg Rapunzel's Return (64).jpg varian336.png|Varian and Quirin at the celebration. Imprisoned Saporians.png|Imprisoned Saporians Rapunzel's Return (35).jpg Rapunzel's Return (73).jpg Rapunzel's Return (90).png Feels good to trust that little guy again.png Rapunzel's Return (91).png Rapunzel talking about Cass.png|Rapunzel finally opens up about Cassandra to Eugene Category:Tangled galleries Category:Episode galleries